la rosa negra despierta
by aryenev.herrera
Summary: pasaron 3 años en que toshiro rechazo a karin y despues de ese timpo karin empiciesa a tener sueños raraos leer para ver la historia toshiro hitsugaya karin kurosaki hitsukarin
1. La rosa negra parte 1

ya pasaron 3 años en que toshiro rechaso a Karin ya hora el epicesa a sentier cosa Por Ella

Karin kurosaki . Toshiro hitsugaya

Avian pasta do 3 años en que karin le confeso su amor hacia toshiro pero al cual la rechaso dejando su corazon roto y desamparado ya que el tenia la ilucion de que hinamori se fuijara en el pero momo solo lo via como hermano .

karin ahora tiene 15 años y ya ere toda una mujer su pelo era largo y se lo corto en capas y es tan hermosa que varios chicos les llamo la antesion pero ella , no se interesa por ellos por que todavia vivia con su corazon roto que toshiro se lo rompio .

karin : aaaa done me encuntro ? Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitacion si no en un palacion , de cristal hermoso , con rosas negras y rojas y lo mas raro era que estaba en el espacio .

Karin : pero como done Estoy ? , te encuentras en la luna le Dijon una voz de mujer Ella volitio a mirar

karin se percato de que era un enorme dragon que . Tenia la apariensa de una rosa roja color sangre y su cara , garras eran negras karin se asombro al ver el enorme drago

Karin : quien eres tu ?

pregunto ella

Soy Solo zampakuto

Karin: Eres Mi zampakuto

sí asi es mi nombre es, Ryupinkukuroi (dragón Rosa Negra).

karin se alevanto por el despertador

que estraño sueño ? creeo que despues de clases ire a visitar a urahara . karin se puso su uniforme de preparatoria y se puso un listo morado en su pelo asiendolo ver hermosa , karin chan el desayuno esta servido grito yuzu , karin empeso a bajar

oooooooohhhhhhhhh que hermosa esta mi hija querida Isshin querindola abrazar

Collate papa haces que me averguense ! Karin le dio una patada a isshin mandolo a volar contra la pared

oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh misaky nuestra hija ya no me quiero Por que pronto va a terner novio dijo isshin llorando

Mientras abrazaba el cartel de su esposa que desia misaky forever

papa yo apenas estoy en preparatoria dijo la peli negra

ichigo y rukia se abian hido a la sociedad de alamas por custion de ayudar a envestigar el estraño riatsu que se decteto en Karakura . Karin y yuzu partieron ala escula

mantras tanto a sierto capitan peliblanco lo mandararon a buscar ala persona de se enorme riatsu Karin see dirijia a la tienda de urahara con ururu y jinta . toshiro estaba habladon con urahara si sabia algo del misterioso riatsu , y derepente se abri la puerta dejando pasar a tres personas

aaaah ya volvieron y veo que trai a karin chan con ustedes dijo urahara .

toshiro voltio a ver ya que estaba de espaldas vio una chica de pelo negro que

con mijillas rosas , despues vio a un chico de pelo rojo y por ultimo a una hermosa joven de pelo negro como la noche , ojos morados que pareciaon ser negros pero no . su pelo tienia un listo morado y lleva un uniforme escolar de preparatoria

continuara


	2. Capitulo 2

Toshiro miro a karin era tan hermosa que no podia creer que era ella

- Buenas tardes urahara - dijo karin - hola karin chan te vez hermosa como simpre - le dijo urahara , karin se quedo muda durante 3 minutos - karin tierra karin- le dijo jinta y karin rasiono - aaaah que que me desias jinta - pregunto la kurosaki -ahh jajajajajaja vaya karinhime si que eres tonta- se rion jinta .

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES KARINHIME QUE SOLO HACES QUE ME IRITE IDOTA CABEZA DE MANZANA - le grito karin , - YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES CABEZA DE MANZANA O QUIERES PELIAR POR QUE NO TE TENGO MIEDO - le grito jinta

- si quieres peliar pues adelante - jinta le quiso dar un puñetaso a karin quien rasiono de imediato y paro su golpe ella , le dio una patada mandandolo a estrellarse contra la pared - te dije que no te metas con migo - le dijo karin echando fuego por la boca

jinta se paro despacio no sentia su curpo - aaaaaa karin eso me dolio mucho -

, - aaaaaahhhhhhh sera mejor no meterse con karin chan ya sevemos de lo que es capas - hablo urahara mientras se tapaba con su abanico , -disculpa urahara pero podemos hablar a solas por 3 minutos?- - esta bien karin chan porfavor pueden dejarnos a solas - dijo urahara , toshiro paso al lado de karin y miro su bello y negro pelo oscuro

- bien karin chan que era lo que querias desirme - , - bueno verasas urahara ultimamente e tenido sueños raros donee aparese un dragon enorme que tiene el curpo como una rosa - Dijon Karin - sueños raros entoces eso significa que tambien vas a trasformarte en shinigami como tu hermano ichigo as podido oir su nombre del dragon ? - prgunto urahara - bueno veras simpre que me lo dise se ase de mañana o suena el despertador - dijo karin - karin chan voy a pedirte que vengas a entrenar para que puedas trasformarte en shinigami si tu asi lo deseas - dijo urahara - esta bien me parse perfecto simpre e querido proteger a yuzu y a la ciudad de karakura - karin dijo mintras aparsecia una sonrisa en su rostro estuciasmado , - muy bien entonces comensaras mañana por la mañana te parese bien - dijo urahara esta , karin asistio con la cabeza y antes de que se marchara ella le dijo que no se lo dijera a ichigo o a alguin mas , karin salio y se despido de ururu no queria despedirse de toshiro ya que le rompio el corazon po su tontos deseos de que momo se fijara en el , ella se despidio y comenso a caminar -urahara tengo que irme me dises si llegas a saver algo del misterioso riatsu - toshiro empeso a correr para ver a karin nueva mente

toshiro paso por un parque asta que miro a karin hablando con un chico tenia el pelo cafe , ojos marrones y era de su estatura despues karin se despido del chico y empeso a caminar nueva mente .

TOSHIRO !

dijo una voz familiar ere ichigo y rukia avian regresado de la sociedad de almas

-YA TE DIJE QUE ES CAPITAN HYTSUGAYA , - oye toshiro por que esta aqui estas esperando a alguien? preguto rukia

-eeeeehhhh no solo que - intento hablar toshiro pero no pudo hablar

-oye toshiro vamos a mi casa para hablar sobre el riatsu que se dectecto

-ichigo , rukia y toshiro caminaron ala casa de ichigo

onicha grito yuzu bienvenido a casa -

- oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh ichigo bienvenido a casa grito isshin mintras le daba una patada . papa acaba de volver y asi resibes a tu hijo despues de ir ala sociedad de almas y buscar un raro riatsu grito ichigo

mientras tanto karin estaba mirando la televicion comiendo un flan . - karin san ere tu - dijo rukia.

continuara .

en el siguiente capitulo karin va a trasformarse en shinigami


	3. Quincy y shinigami

- Bonjour Ruki si soy yo más -

- que hermosa te vez ya casi ni te reconocia karin san - dijo rukia

- muchas gracias ruki tu tambien te vez muy linda -

rukia enncojio los hombros y despues karin se dio cunta de que toshiro estaba ay hablando con ichigo

- bueno rukia voy a dormir nos vemos mañana - karin se levanto y se dirigio a lavar sus dientes karin empeso a pensar en lo guapo que era toshiro su pelo ere el mismo con el recorte cuando ichigo perdio sus poderes , sus ojos color turquesa que eran tan sexy y su sexy cuerpo de guerrero _ eeeeeeeehhhhhhh ya no puedo pensar en eso _dijo karin

karin se acosto en su cama y enpeso a soñar el mismo sueño , karin estaba en la luna nueva mente

_ karin te estaba esperando _le dijo el dragon

_me esperavas _ preguntava Karin

_si asi es karin te esperva se que para el dia de mañana enpesaras tu entrenaminto con ese hombre llamado urahara y creo que para mañana podras controlarme pero _dijo el dragon

_esta bien oye que ay dentro de esa abitacion ?_ pregunto karin señalando ala habitacion que tenía una puerta negra y raízes con esmitas

_ verás karin dentro de ese lugar está tu hollow que es muy peligroso así que te advierto que no debes abrirlo por que se saldrá de control .

karin asistio con la cabeza y ella se despertó por kon cantando una cancion para ella ya que le puso nee san por su entraudinaria bellesa .

_ nee san buenos días cómo despertastes hoy _ grito kon mientras saltaba a los pechos de karin , Karin le dio una patada a kon mandó lo a volar , _ kon ya no me molestes aaaa hoy comienza mi entrenamiento shinigami . Salto karin se su cama

_ karin chan el desayuno está listo _ , karin se puso un moño rojo en su pelo , y como ropa un mallon negro con una falda roja ,una blusa de color negro y unos tenis morados ,karin salio de su cuarto para desayunar ichigo estaba al lado de rukia , isshin se fue temprano a una reunió de doctore de karakura y yuzu estaba sirviendo el desayuno a karin

_ Buenos día karin chan _ dijo yuzu

_ buenos días yuzu , ichinii y rukia san , desayunaron tranquila mente y cada quién se fue a hacer lo que tenía que hacer , ichigo y Rukia fueron a visitar a uryu ya que se enfermó , yuzu se dispuso a ser sus tareas de siempre y karin se gue a la tienda de urahara para comensar su entrenamiento mientras ella caminaba se encontró con toshiro que estaba pegado a su celular en un árbol , karin paso bruscamente si que se diera cuenta .

Toshiro reacciono cuando karin ya iba más adelante caminando , el serró su celular Y se dirigió a ver a donde se ella se iba .

_ urahará ya vine , _ ah que bien karin chan compensaremos tu sección de entrenamiento , urahara , ururu , jinta ,karin y tessai empezaron a bajar al sótano , mientras tanto toshiro estaba en un poste mirando , la tienda de urahara ,

_ TAICHOOOOOOOO

_ pero que demonios de pasa matsumoto por qué me gritas así no estoy sordo para que me grites así . _ hay taicho yo le estaba hablarondo bien pero al parecer usted está en la nubes taicho y que está de mirón en la tienda de urahara .

_ eso no te importa matsumoto . toshiro se se retiró y matsumoto lo iba molestando .

mientras tanto karin , urahara , jintacta , ururu y tessai bajaron al sótano hera más bien un campo de entrenamiento rocoso

_ karin cha comensemos el entrenamiento veras yo fui el maestro de tu hermano pero tu entrenamiento será diferente al que tuvo ichigo y invite algunos amigos para que me ayuden con tu entrenamiento de repente aparición shinji , hiyori , lisa , love , entre los demás vizard verás karin chan tengo miedo de que tu también tengas un hollow como tu hermano así que invite estos chicos para que me ayuden entendido,

karin asistió con la cabeza _ mucho gusto soy kurosaki karin y soy hermana menor de ichigo kurosaki , _ ah entonces eres hermana de el cabeza de zahanaoria . dijo hiyori

_ que hermosa eres mucho gusto soy shinji ,muñeca . _ aaaaahhhhh pero que rayos te pasa shinji que nunca me dijistes hermosa o muñeca eeeeeehhhh maldito Calvo . hiyori estaba sacando fuego por la boca , karin , los demás les salía gotitas al estilo anime .

_ muy bien lo primero que te enseñare como tener tu zampakuto para que comiences a entrenar con los vizard muy bien listo se los encargo hachi y tessai hachi greo una barreta mintras que tessai hiso unas abujas que durmieron a karin para estar en su mundo interior y ala vez para saber si tenía un hollow en su cuerpo .

_ karin , karin despierta . Karin empeso a abrir los ojos y cuando ella se dio cuenta estaba en su mundo interior , con el dragón se rosas

_ eres tu otra vez , dijo karin mientras se paraba

_ asi es karin veo que porfin lograstes alcanzarme creo que es turnó de que me tengas en mi forma zampakuto así que primero debo estar en mi forma humana para enseñarte . De repente un remolino de rosas enmpeso a rodear el enorme dragon y cuando karin se fijo estaba ante ella una dama hermosisima su pelo era rojo y medio ondulado , tenía una corona de rosas de colores , su piel era blanca como la luna , sus labios eran rosas , llebaba puesto un vestido de cola color rosa con rojo con diseños de flores y un cuello de diamantes rojos , en su mejilla derecha tenía un dibujo de diminutas rosas , en sus pestañas tenía pequeñas mariposas , llevaba zapatillas negras y ojos verdes , Parecía una princesa sacada de los cuentos y tenía buenos modales .

_ que hermosa eres , _ gracias karin o devo desir maestra usted también es muy hermosa . Karin le dio una sonrisa , _ muy bien maestra comiésemos , mientras que karin estaba en su mundo interior , shinji se dio cuenta que karin se estaba trasformando en hollow _ karin date prisa antes de que te trasformes en hollow,

en el mundo interior de karin de repente aparecieron varios zampakutos _ que es lo quedebo de hacer con todos esas espadas dijo karin , _ verás maestra tendrás que tomar un zampakuto y después compensaré a atacarte y cuando estés lista yo te diré mi nombré una vez más estas lista , karin asistió con la cabeza y tomó un zampakuto y cuando se dio cuenta la dama la estaba atacando karin poco a poco empezó a dominarla pero lo que no sabía era que su hollow ya estaba despertando y le faltaba menos de 20 minutos para combertirse en hollow por completo , karin estaba a poco para saber el nombre de su zampakuto, cuando su hollow tomo su cuerpo por y empeso a tacar a lisa que estaba dentro de la barrera , karin ya dominaba por completo es zampakuto _ maestra ahora póngame atención yo soy de 3 elementos fuego , llerba y oscuridad así que yo tengo dos shikais y 3 bankais conforme sea el número de elementos serás más bankais y shikais y mi nombre es Ryupinkukuroi con esa palabras karin empezó a rasionar y se percató que estaba a tacando a lisa _ ella está lista dijo love , _ lisa alejate de ella , lisa retrosido y karin estaba a punto de lanzar un cero color morado fue cuando su cuerpo riacsono y karin se quitó la máscara de hollow , todos se quedaron sorprendidos el uniforme de karin no se parecía a nada al shinigami era blanco con azul parecido al de quincy tenía unas botas blancas y su zampakuto tenia su kata en forma de estrella , su vaina era negra , su hoja era de un filo increíble , su empuñadura era de color morado con líneas rosa y en el final de la empuñadura una cadena negra .

_ karin eres tu por qué te ves diferente ,_ sí así soy yo karin ._ perdona que te interrumpa pero quiero preguntarte algo como se llama tu zampakuto para comensar tu entrenamiento de shikai y después el de bankai ? Pregunto yoruichi _ veras su nombre es Ryupinkukuroi , _ queeeeeeee tu zampakuto se llama así .

continuara


	4. Débil

_ si tiene algo de malo que se llama así ,

_ no pero se según el nombre que nos distes perteneces a los dragones reyes de los elementos y tu zampakuto es el 3 rey más fuerte de los dragones de el fuego , la hierba y la oscuridad eso significa que eres la 3 portadora de un zampaKuto de leyenda , karin se quedo impactada era la 3 portadora de un zampakuto de leyenda _muy bien karin después siguiéremos con tu entrenamiento bankai pero ahora debes descansar! y karin por que estas vestida así pregunto yoruichi . Karin se miró tenía una falda blanca un short azul cielo y una camisa de quincy su pelo estaba medio ondulada con un listón blanco . _ bueno es que no lo se , _ está bien karin metete a tu cuerpo , karin solo asistió con la cabeza y se metió a su cuerpo ere ella misma si esa ropa estraña pero sólo que con el pelo medio ondula .

_ bueno nos vemos chicos después vengo a entranar karin salió corriendo de la tienda y se dio cuenta de que lla eran alas 2:00 de la tarde y empezó a caminar , ella caminaba en un parque y cuando de repente era toshiro estaba con su celular como la mañana y después voltio a ver a karin quien estaba ay parada impovil _ eeeehhhh karin chan eres tu , dijo el mismo chico que vio hablar con karin cuando volvió al mundo de los vivos , _ makoto que haces a qui , _ pues la misma pregunta te ago karin y por que tu pelo se ve diferente, pregunto makoto , _ ahhhhh pues verás esque yo yo fui a ver a ururu y ella medio que lo ondulo ,_ aaahhh te vez bellísima así , karin se sonrojó al oír las palabras del chico toshiro sero su celular y empezó a ver a karin tenia razón era tan hermosa y bella , _ está bien cachetona karin nos vemos dijo el chico mientras se iba , toshiro se hacer a karin y la tomo de la muñeca jalandola _ quuuueeee haces hitsugaya grito ella con furia , _ kurosaki quiero hablar contigo .

_ pero que quieres hablar con migo yo no tengo ganas de hablar con un idiota como tu toshiro .

_ kurosaki solo devo advertirte que al párese se detecto un riatsu en karakura y al parecer pueda que sea el tuyo así que si los Hollow te atacan debo de estar ser de ti por ahora entendió . Karin miro con desectsion a toshiro .

_ baya así que ahora pretendes estar más serca de mi solo por sí los hollow me atacan , toshiro se defenderme así que te pido que aguardes eso de jugar al protector con migo y por que no lo aguardas para tu disque momo . karin se dio la vuelta para ir se pero en eso,

_ al menos se que momo se puede proteger ya que está en la sociedad de almas , no que tu simple humana no puede hacer algo para protegerse así misma . karin apretó su puño y su riatsu compenso a u mentar karin se dio la vuelta .

_ así que sólo soy una simple humana eee pues dejame desirte que está muy equivocado por que yo no soy una simple humana por que yo también soy otra cosa aparte de eso y grava telo bien toshiro o debo desir capitán hitsugaya nunca jamás en tu vida vallas a subestimes a los humanos entendido . Karin en peso a caminar legos .

_ que quiso desir con que era humana y otra especie .

karin llego a su casa y vio que rukia estaba con ichigo dibujando a chappy . karin saludo a ichigo , a rukia y yuzu , subió a su cuarto y empeso a pensar en lo que le dijo toshiro pero ella quería hacerse más fuerte para demostrarle a Toshiro que ella no era débil y en esos pensamientos empezó a recordar cuando le declaró su amor a cía toshiro y el le dijo que el no sentía nada por ella ya que el estaba enamorado de momo y que no lo molestara cuando estuviera en el mundo de los humanos .

continuara


	5. Sociedad de almas

Karin prefirió no pensare en todo eso , se concentró para ver a ryupinkukuroi, ella llego a su mundo interior y oyó una hermosa voz que cantaba una Cancio idéntica ala de ( yukihime song ) era tan delicada esa voz de ángel , _ ryupinkukuroi esta ay . la hermosa voz dejo de cantar , _ bienvenida maestra por favor toma asiento dijo ryu . _ pero donde . Karin no vía nada. Para sentarse asta que aparecieron unas setas ongo, una mesa de tulipán y una pequeñas tasas de te que parecían flores y también una tetera ,_ guau que padre . _ maestra por favor tomó asiento y acompáñeme a tomar néctar de flores . a karin primero se le hiso raro pero después se oyó delicioso .

_ maestra quiero desirte que me puedes llamar ryu .

_ está bien te diré ryu . El te será sabroso , _ maestra después nos beremos pronto que descanse .

Pasaron 3 meses y karin ya tenia bankai y shikai ahora se dirigía con yoruichi y los vizard ala sociedad de almas , ichigo y rukia fueron a visitar a byakuya .

toshiro y rangiku estaban con el papeleo , derepente llego una mariposa del infierno .

_ taicho mire una mariposa del infierno .

_ que es lo que dise ?

_ se solicita una reunión de capitanes del seden tei y es urgente .

_ me pregunto para que será la reunión , dijo toshiro .

los 13 capitanes estaba reunidos .

_ bienvenidos capitanes e solicitado una reunió urgente ya que sabemos quien era la estrañar persona portadora de ese riatsu y ustedes pronto lo presenciara . De repente se abrieron las puertas del seden tei y primero entro yoruichi , los vizars .

_ bienvenida yoruichi y los demás por favor pasa a tu aprendiz. Yoruichi hiso una referencia y dejo pasar a karin , todos los capitanes se quedaron boca abiertos los ojos de toshiro se agrandaron al ver a karin en verdad era ella ese vía linda con esa ropa azul y blanca su pelo estaba suelto . _ bienvenida al seden tei kurosaki karin .

_ muchas gracias capitán géneral estoy orada de conocerlo y a todos estos capitanes me siento verdadera menté ornada de estar aquí .

_ ooooh eres muy educada no como tu hermano el teniente ichigo , dijo el capitán kyoraku . _ perdonen a mi hermano el siempre es así . Karin le dio una sonrisa a kyoraku ._ vaya ojalá fuera a un joven para conquistar esta hermosa dama .Bromio el capitán kyoraku _ oyala mi nanao aprendiera de ti . _ jajajaja gracias capitán pues cuando guste enviarme a su nanao chan para darle clases de modales . _ muy bien karin deves primero elegir uno de los 13 escuadrones el que te parezca el correcto . dijo yamamoto

_ mmmm pues creo que me iré al escuadrón 2 de la capitana soi fong.

_ usted que dise capitana sai fong .dijo el capitán yamamoto

_ pues como fue entrenada por yoruish sama creo que primero debo ver su rapidez , su fuerza , kidoh y manejo de zampakuto y espero que por lo menos ya tengas shikai .

_ Por supues capitana Soi Fong, y y unidad Bankai Shikai.

_ queeeeeeeeeeee ya tienes bankai es asombro qué desarrollastes el bankai en tampoco tiempo . Dijo el capitán byakuya _ kurosaki debes primero manifestar tu sampakuto para saber si en verdad te mereces ir aún escuadrón . Dijo yamamoto

_ será un placer manifestar mi zampakuto , manifestante ryupinkukuroi . Una tormenta de rosas envolvio al zampakuto y ante ellos está la hermosa dama .

_ ese zampakuto es es un zampakuto de leyenda . Dijo el capitán kenpachi

continuara


	6. Comienzo

Todos los capitanes casi se desmayan al saver que karin era portadora de un zampakuto de leyenda .

_ jojo esto es interesante . Dijo el capitán mayuri

_ Bienvenida zampakuto de Kurosaki Karin.

_ muchas gracias capitán estoy onrada de estar aquí junto con mi maestra .

_ el que se siente onrado de estar aquí con usted soy yo . Dijo yamamoto

zampakuto de sonrio.

_ bien karin compensaremos a ver tu rapidez . Karin asistió con la cabeza y todos los capitanes se dirigieron a un campo de entrenamiento . Ryu se volvió a su forma zampakuto y karin envaino su zampakuto .

_ muy bien capitan kenpachi usted luchara contra kurosaki karin entendido . Sión gong asistió con la cabeza al igual que karin , Kenpachi saco a su zampakuto era rápido atacando pero ella era muy veloz esquivando sus ataques . _ por qué no me atacas o que eres débil . Las palabras de kenpachi solo enojaron a karin ya que tan bien toshiro la llamo así ella apretó su puño y empezo a salir fuego de su mano cuando kenpachi se acercó ella le dio un golpe de fuego rojo sangre y mando inconsciente a kenpachi todos los capitanes no podía creerlo ella derroto a un capitán de un solo golpe .

_ aaaahhh pues ahora veremos tu kidoh.

_ esta bien . Karin señalo a un objeto y empezó a resitar algo parecido

_ desintegraste , perro negro de rondanini ¡ mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta bakudo #9 . Una bola de roja de líneas naranjas se desintegro y atrapo a un objeto.

_ baya ere buena creo que te ere toda una maestra de kido . Dijo ukitake

ella le sonrio . _ ahora el manejo de zampakuto combatiras ahora contra soi fong . Soi fong sacó su zampakuto y karin también sacó su zampakuto y empezaron a tacarse paso 1 hora . Soi fong trasformo a su zampakuto a shikai . soi fong intento darle un piquete y karin lo esquivo y dijo algo más o menos así _ florece ryupinkukuroi . Su zampakuto se trasformó en una guadaña .

Continuara


	7. Chapter 7

Karin ataco a soi fong y está lo esquivo con facilidad

_ eres buena karin pero necesitas de mucha rapidez_

la peliazulmarino le dio un piquete a karin en el brazo izquierdo quedándole una mariposa de color negro como marca del piquete , la azabache se empezó a sentir mal por el veneno fluyendo en su cuerpo , karin quería atacar pero se interrumpió

_ suficiente _dijo el viejo Yamamoto , las dos pararon

_ que dise capitana soi fong asceta a karin en su escuadro _ dijo el capitán general

_ por supuesto que si ellas es muy fuerte y además fue entrenada por mi antigua maestra , karin bienvenida al escuadrón 2 _ sonrió Soi Fong

_ gracias , Soi Fong-sensei . Karin hizo una referencia

_ ven sígueme . Soi Fong comenzó a caminar , a su escuadrón

_ Ah ... si.

todos los capitanes se fueron el único que seguía ay mirando a karin era toshiro

"__ maestro está bien_ _"Dijo Hyorinmaru

_ no , no lo estoy.._ dijo el albino y el comenzó a caminar a su oficina del escuadro 10

**mientras tanto en el escuadron 2 : **

**_ **karin-san el escuadrón dos no está pintado de color de rosa , verás yo soy muy muy exigente y me gusta las cosas bien echas . dijo Soi Fong

_ entendido capitana . Dijo la azabache

_ karin-san , te voy enseñar tu dormitorio . la capitana le mostró una pequeña cabaña , entraron a esa cabaña y le mostró todo lo que tenía ese lugar , no era par nada pequeña era muy grande la cabaña tenía , cocina , sala , recamar , baño y patio que era muy bonito tenía árboles de sakura y los pétalos volaban por todo el lugar .

_ bien me voy , mañana comienzas tu servicio en el escuadrón entendido tienes el día de hoy para conocer todo él seden tei . la capitana Soi Fong sacó de su camisa un gato negro de peluche y se lo fue abrazando, karin sólo la miro confundida .

_ bueno ahora a conocer a todos los del seden tei...gritó la azabache , comenzó a recorrer un camino lleno de tienda de lentes y se encontró con Renji , el pelírojo se estaba probando unos lentes oscuros y voltio a ver quien lo observaba.

_ _ahhhhh pero quien es esa chica_ ...- Renji sonrió y puso una mano en su varbilla en forma pensativa , bueno a ver quien es

_ oe quien eres tu bonita - dijo el abarai mientras la miraba

_ ah me hablas a mi ?...-dijo Karin

_ pues a quien más - karin lo miro confundida pero hablo

_ yo soy karin kurosaki , hermana menor de Ichigo kurosaki . Karin sonrió

_ ah así que eres hermana de Ichigo . Renji sonrió con malicia y sele ocurrió hacer enojar a ichigo y como aria estos pues encelando

_ oye karin te gustaría ir con migo a comer , esque ya medio abre y yo te pagó la comida - el pelírojo ya sabía donde comía , ichigo solo era para molestarlo y para que renji pudiera divertirse un poco

_ en serio entonces vamos - karin jalo a renji para irse a comer , toshiro y rangiku iban ido a comer con ichigo y rukia estaba sentados comiendo y charlando asta que

_ ven date prisa karin . Se oyó una voz familiar , rukia se asomó para ver quien era y ahí estaba renji sostenía la mano de karin , a rukia miro a otro lado para no alarmar a ichigo

_ oye rukia , quien es . Dijo el pelinaranja

_ ahhhh jajajajajaja nadie , no es , es , es nadie jejejejejejejejeje . rukia sacó un pañuelo y se empezó a secar el sudor frío por los nervios , renji miro la espalda de ichigo y jalo a karin a dónde estaba su hermano .

_ oye ichigo nunca me dijiste que tenias una hermana tan hermosa . Dijo el pelirojo, ichigo miro a renji y a karin en ese momento quería matar a ese tonto de renji

_ cállate renji . Ichigo se para y comenzó una discusión entre los dos jóvenes y Rukia trataba de detenerlos , rangiku jalo a karin de la muñeca y la abrazo

_ aahhhh karin-chan eres tu pero estas bien guapa y hermosa . Karin no podía respirar

_ rangiki-san me estas asfixiando . Dijo la ojiazabache

_ perdóname karin-chan pero no puedo evitar abrazarte ... Suplico la pelinaranja fresa

_ está bien . El pelinaranja y el pelirojo se sentaron ichigo al lado de rukia y renji sola para molestar más a ichigo se sentó al lado de karin .

toshiro miro a karin ella estaba mirando al suelo , el se sentía enojado , muy enojado

_ _maldito abarai , como se atreve a sentarse al lado de mi karin , ella es mía , esperen , mi karin no, no esto no puedo estar pasándome yo estoy celoso de abarai , ademas karin no es mía solo esque no , no , no , no yo le dije a karin que ella no me gusta cuando se me confeso yo fui claro que le dije que no , además yo me gusta momo pero ella al parecer no siente lo mismo creo que ella me ve como un hermano mayor , ella le gusta kira , yo solo le rompo el corazón a karin solo por orgullo y amor que nunca pasara y siempre que ella me ve ella me ignora y me rechaza su corazón , eso me esta volviendo demente creo que es hora de disculparse , la amo y no quiero que su corazón me rechace , como yo lo hice con ella , recuerdo cuando la vi me sentí celoso de su belleza y en la forma que la miraban varios tipos _. Pensaba arrepentido toshiro

**Continuara**


End file.
